


You are the Music

by homeiswhereyoubelong



Series: Skephalo - Music Fic! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Hii, M/M, Skephalo, Unrequited Love, grrr, no beta we die like ghostbur hehe, one sided pining, wow thats not an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswhereyoubelong/pseuds/homeiswhereyoubelong
Summary: Two best friends trying to make it right.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo - Music Fic! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053200
Comments: 23
Kudos: 212





	1. I wished you liked boys (boys like me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiii :D 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and I don’t own anything. 
> 
> The song is from “I wished you liked girls” by Abbey Glover and it was covered by Jasper Owen and changed the title to “I wished you liked boys” (so if you can you should listen to it while reading this) 
> 
> When I heard the song today I immediately thought of skeppy and bad :((((( idk ssksjaksnskaj ples be sad with me ://

_I grew pretty attached to you_

_And I let you get close to me_

_I thought you were everything I could ever dream of_

_And more that I could ever need_

Bad immediately checked his phone when he heard the notification sound for telegram and as always he knows that it’s Skeppy. 

‘baaaad’

‘baaaaaaaaaad’

‘waht r u doinnnnnn????!????’

‘get on ts and hypixel ples’ 

He sighed _‘god I have too much homeworks to be done tho’_ he said to himself 

‘ok ok comiiiiing :D’ 

They have been friends for as long as they can remember. They attended the same school since they were kids and now they are attending the same University. At first, Skeppy insisted that they rent a shared apartment near their Uni, but Bad said no and that they should live separately for the first two year so they can meet new people. 

Also, Bad won’t probably be able to take if he is to live with skeppy and see him bring girls over and do their business. He sighed once again.

He thinks, as long as they are friends he’ll be happy. Knowing he has Skeppy even if it’s not more than friends then it will be okay. 

_But you like girls, girls, girls_

_But you like girls, girls, girls_

_And you don't like me_

“Bad, dude I swear you need to meet Veronica! I saw you in her, god, she’s so cute too.” He’s been listening to skeppy babble about this ‘Veronica’ girl and honestly he doesn’t care any bits about her. 

_‘gosh, why does skeppy have to be so painfully straight and why do I have a fat crush on him? Why him?....and why not me, skeppy?’_ He thought and asked himself. 

“She doesn’t curse like you! It’s so funny because she covers her ear everytime she hears anyone curse just like you say ‘language’ to anyone who dares to swear!” Skeppy said and laughed. 

“Really?” Bad said faking his excitement “Yessssss, bad! I’ll introduce you two but promise me you won’t make a move on her.” He rolled his eyes _‘only if you knew, skeppy’_

_I caught you looking at me differently_

_When nobody else could see_

_Thought you were always aching to see me in each and every possibility_

“Skeppy, eyes on your book not on me.” Bad said when he saw skeppy looking at him while they’re studying together for their finals.

“Oh,..u-uh y-yeah...you have something in your face that’s why I’m looking. There, on your left cheek.” Bad didn’t believe him but still checked his face with his phone camera. 

“Oh my goodness Skeppy! Why did you only point it out now?” He saw a small black mark on his cheek. “I just noticed it now, it’s too small to be noticeable, you know. No one will even see it if they aren’t actually staring or something.” 

“Gosh, that guy! I knew he did something.” Bad said knowing exactly who did it. 

“Uh, who? Anyway, you’re still pretty so it’s fine, Bad, don’t worry about it.” His cheek turned red from the compliment but he knows Skeppy probably meant it in a friendly way. 

“Quackity that muffinhead! I think I already told you about him, he always messes with me” he said then does his infamous growl 

“Oh, your new best friend.” 

“What? No, Skeppy!”

_And I could sit you down and give you a million reasons why_

_Being with me would make you realize that you'd be better with a guy_

_And I could tell you:_

_"I'd treat you right, and never wrong"_

_Tell you:_

_"In my arms is were you belong"_

_But I know that you can't change someone_

_So I'll just leave you alone  
_

Bad knew it’s really creepy to stare at someone especially someone who’s sleeping. He just can’t help himself. His best friend is lying on his couch looking really small. All he wanted to do is cuddle up to him and wrap his arms around him. 

Skeppy was crying when he came and knocked on Bad’s apartment at 12 am. 

“Veronica broke up with me,” Skeppy said as soon as the door opened and threw himself at Bad. 

He walked him up to his couch and comforted him. 

Bad, hates it so much when someone he knows is sad especially when it’s Skeppy. 

God knows he’ll do anything for him just to stop his pain. 

_You could have had the decency to tell me when I tried to kiss you_

_That other guys aren't really something that you've ever been into_

After that day, they barely see or text each other. 

He’s not mad, nor confused. He won’t lie and say he didn’t see this coming. 

What was he thinking when he tried to kiss his best friend? 

Did he really think that he has a chance now that Skeppy and his now ex-girlfriend are not together? 

_‘So stupid, stupid, stupid’_ He said to himself. 

When Skeppy ran out that afternoon he knew everything was about to change. He readied himself for that for so long now, with thousand of unsuccessful attempts of confessing his feelings, he sure is ready for that. 

_I wish you had the kindness to turn me down privately_

_Instead of laughing 'bout it with all of your mates_

_And letting them talk shit about me_

Bad talked about it with Dream and Quackity, the two people who knew about his feelings for Skeppy. 

“George told me he told Sapnap and Karl about that, and they laughed about it. I’m so mad for you Bad, he doesn’t deserve you.” Dream told him. 

_‘Oh good, more muffinheads who know how muffiny I am, great.’_

“They basically talk shit about you, with your so-called best friend there and he didn’t even do or say anything.” Quackity added. 

He just continued crying silently while he hides his face on his arm. 

“I miss him….” he whispers while his tears continue to flow down his face and arm. 

His two friends looked at each other and sighed.   
  


_And I know you don't swing that way_

_But that won't take my feelings away_

“It’s still you, Skeppy.” He said while talking to Skeppy’s picture in his hand. 

He’s been crying for weeks now, he can’t even do any productive thing. He can’t even distract himself with minecraft because he’ll remember Skeppy. He can’t do anything really, it’s cause even if he tries so hard he always ends up thinking about Skeppy. 

He wants him back so bad, if only he didn’t kiss him. This is all his fault, he deserves not having skeppy even as a friend. 

But, it’s not his fault that he fell in love with his best friend simply because it’s Skeppy and it’s so easy to fall in love with him. 

Everybody needs a Skeppy in their life really, it's just so happen that he lost his but that won’t take away the fact that Skeppy is still the one he wishes for.   
  


_Although, I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_

_Boys like me_

He reached for his phone, their friendship is ruined anyway might as well ruin it more, and text him.. 

**_“I wished you could like me, skeppy”_ **


	2. I’m a wreck without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiii :D
> 
> This is a work of fiction and I don’t own anything.
> 
> The song is “Line without a Hook” by Rick Montgomery (so if you can you should listen to it while reading this)

_I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me_

_When we're alone_

_You can hold my hand_

_If no one's home_

It has been exactly three weeks since he saw Bad, he would be lying if he said that he doesn’t miss him. 

Thing is, he is scared to admit it. He remembers that day when Bad kissed him. _He loved it,_ Skeppy touched his lips while reminiscing that day. He never felt so alive. _He doesn’t mind it and if he just didn't run away that day and ruin everything he probably would want Bad to do it again._

“Dude, come on we still have another class. Stop touching your lips and being weird.” Sapnap said to him then laughed at him. 

“Seriously, you have been quiet and weird these past few days. What’s up with you?” Karl added 

He shrugged “Nothing, come on.” 

“He probably misses his boyfriend.” He just rolled his eyes at Sapnap

_Do you like it when I'm away?_

_If I went and hurt my body, baby_

_Would you love me the same?_

It hurts him how everytime he and Bad would see each other in Campus, Bad would turn or look away. 

_Did I hurt him that bad?_

He would try to smile at him but Bad would just ignore him and not smile back and it’s been so long since he last saw his smile, he doesn’t even smile when he’s talking with his friends. 

_How do I fix this?_

_Oh, all my emotions_

_Feel like explosions when you are around_

_And I've found a way to kill the sounds, oh_

“Listen Skeppy, If I see you near Bad you’ll get it.” Dream threatens him when he tries to talk to the man and ask about Bad. 

“You really want to know how he is? Fine, I’ll tell you. He barely eats or sleep, he hasn’t done any of his work, he was fired from his job and he’s been crying since forever. All because you’re a fucking coward who can’t even talk to his friend.” 

He gulped and turned away, there is no way he’ll cry in front of Dream.

_Darling, when I'm fast asleep_

_I've seen this person watching me_

_Saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?" Oh_

_Guess there is something, and there is nothing_

_There is nothing in between_

He cried his way to his apartment. 

He’s been thinking about the past couple of weeks from when he got with Veronica because he wants to stop liking his best friend to realizing that he only got on with her because she reminds him of Bad so much. 

It’s why he was so upset when they broke up, as fucked as that sound, it’s the truth they were so alike that through the whole relationship he imagined Veronica as Bad. 

“Skeppy, have you seen the way you look at him or hear the way you talk about him? It feels like you like him—— wait, do you like him? are you gay? please tell me you’re not using me!”

“What are you saying, Ver? You are the one I am with, stop saying nonsense.”

“I’m saying that I know what I deserve, Skeppy. I deserve someone who will look at me the way you look at him, someone who will talk about me like I’m an angel or someone who can do bad things just like the way you talk about him.” she sniffed, skeppy didn’t even realize they’re both crying now, “.....Skeppy, I deserve someone like you... it’s just so happen that whatever you’re feeling right now it’s not for me.” 

He cried that night, everything she said is the truth. 

He can’t accept it. He can’t ruin what he and Bad has because of what he feels. 

_Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you_

_I need you here to stay_

_I broke all my bones that day I found you_

_Crying at the lake_

_Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh_

_And if I could take it all back_

_I swear that I would pull you from the tide_

From: Bad 💚

_“I wished you could like me, skeppy.”_

When he read Bad’s text he just cried and held his phone to his chest. 

He needs to fix this, he needs Bad. He can’t stand the thought of Bad crying and hurting right now. They both need each other and all he needs to do is to stop being a coward for once. If Bad can do it, he can do it too. 

To: Bad 💚

**_“I'm a wreck without you, I need you here.”_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii :D comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	3. I’m In Love (And I’m Terrified)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiii :D
> 
> This is a work of fiction and I don’t own anything.
> 
> The song is from “Terrified” by Katharine McPhee (so if you can you should listen to it while reading this)

_ You by the light is the greatest find _

_ In a world full wrong you're the thing that's right _

_ Finally made it through the lonely to the other side _

“Are you sad?” someone said and sat beside him. 

Embarrassed from getting caught, Skeppy immediately wiped his tears with his hands. 

“No, I’m skeppy.” Little skeppy said trying to change the topic. 

_ Who is this kid? _

“Hi skeppy! But nooooo, you are crying so you are sad” he rolled his eyes at the other kid. 

“I’m not crying. Go away, I don’t talk to strangers!” he exclaimed trying to make the kid leave him be. 

“Ohh, I’m Bad! I’m 9, how about you?” Skeppy looked at the kid and sighed “I’m 9 too..” 

“Why are you sad?” The kid asked again “My daddy doesn’t love my mommy anymore…” he tried not to cry but he can’t stop himself, he’s just a kid after all. 

He was surprised when Bad hugged him, he heard him say “oh muffins” then sniffs

_ You said it again, my heart's in motion _

_ Every word feels like a shooting star _

_ I'm at the edge of my emotions _

_ Watching the shadows burning in the dark _

_ And I'm in love _

_ And I'm terrified _

_ For the first time and the last time in my only life _

When Bad realizes he likes Skeppy, It probably is the scariest days of his life. He keeps denying it to himself because they are best friends plus as much as he knows skeppy is straight. 

“Baaaaaad” he just stares at him “Bad, come on dude stop staring it’s getting creepy now.” That's when he realize that he was staring at Skeppy. 

“I-I’m not staring! I was just thinking about something.” Skeppy rolled his eyes at him, which he always does when he knows Bad is lying or said something ridiculous.

“Oh, thinking about me?” 

“Ye—what? NO SKEPPY!” they both looked away and blushed at that but neither took a notice. 

“So anyway Bad….” and so he listens as Skeppy rambles about his day and makes it as an excuse to stare at his best friend and maybe gush about him on his head, maybe. 

Yup, he’s definitely a goner for his best friend, he’s not even going to deny it. But, it doesn’t mean he’s confident enough to confess his feelings.

_ I only said it 'cause I mean it, oh _

_ I only mean 'cause it's true _

_ So don't you doubt what I've been dreamin' _

_ 'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you _

When Skeppy saw Bad walking towards him he ran to him and hugged him aggressively. “BAD! Oh my god, I’m so happy you agreed to meet up with me, I missed you so much.” He hid his face on Bad’s neck while rambling. 

“Skeppy, calm down you muffin.” Bad said, surprised at what Skeppy did but hug him back nonetheless. He missed him so much too. 

Skeppy pulled back and looked at Bad straight to his eyes “I’m so sorry…” he started “Bad, when you kissed me I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do. There’s so many things that run through my mind. My best friend, the guy who I’ve liked since who knows, kissed me and possibly liked me back…” Bad just listened to him just like he always does, it’s just his favorite thing to do. “I know I should’ve been happy… but fear got the best of me, I like you so much that sometimes I imagine us in a relationship and growing old together but then I’ll remember what happened to my mom and dad, saw how they fell out of love… I-I can’t go through that Bad, especially not with you…I can’t lose you..” He finishes still looking at Bad’s eyes, waiting for his response. 

“But you run away, geppy. You almost lost me…” Bad said gloomily, eyes watering at the thought.

“I know Bad, I know and I regret it so much.” Skeppy replies, then holds Bad’s face with both of his hands wiping the tears that are about to flow down Bad’s face with his thumb.

“Skeppy, I was so scared too. Honestly, I really don’t know what has gotten into me that day I kissed you. Wait—- so what about Veronica, weren’t you just crying about her and now you’re sayin—“ Skeppy laughed at him, “Hey! don’t laugh at me.”

“Yes, I was sad for like five minutes because we broke up but I cried for a different reason, I’ll tell you about it but let’s talk about us first, okay?” he answered assuring Bad. 

“W-well okay, I don’t really know what to say, other than we are not your parents, we have our own story and we can control it. If you really would love to be with me and grow old together we can definitely do that! I would love that, Skeppy!” Bad said excitedly. 

Skeppy tried to stop grinning by biting his lips but failed “So you’re not mad at me anymore?” 

“I was never mad, hurt maybe but mad? at you? never.” Bad assured him. 

Skeppy grinned at him. 

“If I kiss you now, will you run away again?” Bad asked with hesitation in his voice. 

“No, now kiss me you fool.” 

Bad smiled at him before slowly leaning in and touch Skeppy’s lips with his own. 

_ You said it again my heart's in motion _

_ Every word feels like a shooting star _

_ Watching the shadows burning in the dark _

_ And I'm in love _

_ And I'm terrified _

_ For the first time and the last time in my only life, life, life _

_ In my only life _

Since they started high school they promised Friday nights to each other. They mostly spend it at Skeppy’s house because Skeppy is too lazy to pack his bag and go to Bad’s house plus he’s too scared of his dog, Lucy. The dog hates him and he doesn’t know why probably because he takes too much of Bad’s attention, in his defence he is Bad’s first best friend. 

“Gepppyyyyyyyyy..” 

“Yes Bad?” Looked at his best friend who’s lying on his bed from his study table 

“Nothing I just wanna call you..” skeppy shook his head at his best friend. 

“Gepppyyyyyy..” 

“Gepppppyyyyyyyyy…” 

Skeppy paid him no attention and focused on his homework. 

“Geppppyyyyyyyy…” Bad called for him again then giggled.

That call, he would love to be called like that forever. 

That sound, he would love to hear that forever. 

And that guy, he would love to have him forever. 

Then it clicked and maybe it scared him for a split second, he doesn’t have to confess now he just needs to relax and treasure every moment he has with his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo obviously, I never really planned to do a part 2 or 3 for this but I don’t like sad oki :(( 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! This is the last chapter bcs yeeey skephalo happy!!


End file.
